ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Doctor Who (US TV series) episodes
These are episodes for Doctor Who. Season 1 #''They Call Me the Doctor'' - Elise Swann finds a strange man known as the Doctor, who ends up leading her on a strange adventure to stop a creature known as a Dalek. #''Past Time Blues'' - After finding out that the Doctor's 'T'ime 'A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n 'S'pace can travel through time, Elise decides to go back to the day her parents met. Sadly, she accidentally alters time so that her parents never even saw each other and the Doctor must fix it before she is wiped out of history. #''Regime ''- After a malfunction in the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Doctor And Elise arrive in a warped dimension where Nazi Germany conquered America, so the Doctor has to fix the T.A.R.D.I.S. and escape. #''19 12 1843'' - Just for the sake of it, Elise decides to buy a first print copy of A Christmas Carol by going back to the 19th of December, 1843. However, this leads to a chain of events that ends in the Doctor helping Charles Dickens battle real ghosts. #''Obsolete ''- Elise and the Doctor arrive in the future, and discovers one of his enemies, the Cybermen. #''The Ultimate'' - The Doctor travels to a spaceship which is under the control of an A.I. system known as The Ultimate. The Doctor is instantly suspicious of The Ultimate even when Elise grows a strange fondness for it. His suspicions turn out to be correct when he finds out that The Ultimate has a very specific view of perfection and will destroy anything that isn't perfect. Which includes the Doctor. #''Harkness'' - The Doctor encounters a snarky man known as Jack Harkness. However, they end up being forced to work together when Harkness is being hunted down by a race of machines known as Autons. #''Trial'' - Elise finally gets to see the Doctor's home planet of Gallifrey. Sadly though, it is for the Doctor to go on trial against The Valeyard, who reveals that the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. was actually stolen from another Time Lord, a fact that the Doctor cannot deny. This is bad, as the punishment for stealing a T.A.R.D.I.S. is to be absorbed into the terrifying wormhole known as the Nightmare Child. #''Crystal'' - Elise and the Doctor arrive in a mysterious town in an area of Earth. People are shown more mindless, and the Doctor figures out why, a teen girl named Crystal has the ability to control people, and doesn’t plan to stop. #''Sontar, Ha!'' - The Doctor finds out that an alien race known as the Sontarans are coming to Earth to destroy everything, meaning that the Doctor has to act fast to stop an all-out war. #''Weep Pt. 1''- The Doctor is sent by the Time Emporer to take down a group of alien criminals. First, the doctor doesn’t notice the criminals, before realizing that the statues are the criminals. #''Weep Pt. 2'' - The Weeping Angel statues don't seem like that big of a threat at first, that is until Elise reveals just how many of them there are and that if a single one gets out they could have an army by sun fall. The Doctor's solution to this problem is simple: don't let them escape. #''They Cyber Doctor''- The Doctor and Elise discovers a mysterious hospital where the patients never return, as the Doctor discovers that one of the doctors worship Cybermen, and is turning the patients into Cybermen. #''Weep, Part 1/Dead Ships|Dead Ships]]'' - The Doctor arrives to a ship stuck in a time warp. Originally seeking for help, he discovers that the ship was attacked and is housing Daleks. #''Masquerade'' - TBD # # # # # #''Hail the Master Pt. 1'' - TBD #''Hail the Master Pt. 2'' - TBD Season 2 # #